


On My Own

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Faith, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	On My Own

_On my own, pretending he's beside me_  
 _All alone, I walk with him till morning_  
 _Without him, I feel his arms around me_  
 _And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me._  
“On My Own” by 1987 Broadway Cast

Aline sighed, sliding down the post just outside the motel room. Both boys were inside, Dean talking about his latest conquest.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up again, noticing the rain that was now pouring down. Aline slowly stood up and walked toward the Impala, standing directly by the driver's side. The rain fell on her head, face, and clothes. She watched the drops trail down her shirt, pants, and boots, eventually landing on the pavement.

“I wish you knew,” she whispered.

Tears started streaming down her face, mixing with the raindrops. She angrily kicked a stone away from the car.

“I sound like a friggin' lovestruck teenager.” She looked back at the car, resting her arms and head on the roof. “Damn you! Damn you so much!”  
More tears fell from her eyes and landed on the roof, but she didn't care. She looked up at the sky, the tears still falling.

“Why?”

She wanted to sit down on the now-wet pavement, but she didn't, instead opting to stand. She hated hearing him talk about the girls he had sex with. It took everything she had to not claim him as hers right then and there. Sam had tried to convince her to confess to his brother, but he just didn't get what was holding her back.

Her friendship with Dean.

She didn't want to screw it up or make things awkward between them if Dean didn't feel the same way. Throw in the fact that she was half-demon brought a whole new level of fear of being exorcised and rejected. Aline blamed Mark for the first part; his stories about hunters scared her more than anything when she was younger. Except going back to Hell, of course.

That didn't stop her from imagining that Dean was with her every night she'd go out to walk whenever she couldn't sleep. Tonight, however, she just wanted to get away from hearing him talk about how good this stupid...

Aline stomped her foot before she could finish the thought. She was above name-calling, very much above it. The brunette swore to herself she wouldn't insult anyone unless they deserved it.

“It's very rude to leave when someone's talking,” she heard a familiar voice say.

“I just don't like it when you give details about your sex life,” she replied without turning around, wiping her eyes.

“You sound jealous.” She could hear the smirk in his voice, causing her to roll her eyes.

“I'm not jealous.” She turned around and saw a wet Dean, hands in his pockets. A worried look appeared on his face.

“Why were you crying then?”

“I-It's just the rain, Dean.”

He didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't push for the truth, instead taking her hand and dragging her back to their room. Aline felt her cheeks heat up. Yeah, she loved him, just on her own.


End file.
